<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for war and peace by amuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698865">for war and peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk'>amuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort, Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Eagle and Lion was about to start and somehow Ephraim didn’t look the least bit nervous. Eirika didn’t know if her brother was just that brave or just that foolish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eirika &amp; Ephraim (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for war and peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the FE Academy Zine, in which the twins prepare for the Battle of Eagle and Lion. They’re fun to write.</p><p>The lovely Neri-Nea made an adorable polariod to go with it, which I've posted at the end! You can find them at https://neri-nea.wixsite.com/portfolio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A horn sounded out, a long clear note that lingered in the crisp morning air as it warned everyone in the forest: the battle would start soon. Eirika took a deep breath and clenched her hands, trying to calm her racing heart. It would be starting soon and she had to be ready. Her hand brushed against the hard hilt of the sword strapped to her waist, the cool metal giving little relief to her burning skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous?” Ephraim asked as he stood next to her, rolling his lance in his hand. Unlike her, he looked ready for battle. Eager, even. Then again, that had always been the case, even when they were little and battle just meant slinging more mud than their opponent. She had thought joining Garreg Mach would have changed that, especially with the weight of house leadership that they bared.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, the cape on her shoulders didn’t make her any quicker to pick up a sword, even though lately that felt like the only defense they had. Eirika glanced around them. The forest around Garreg Mach was larger than she’d imagined, big enough to hide two entire teams of students and not give anyone’s position away. Even though they had set up their makeshift base in the center of their territory, in a clearing that gave them plenty of time to respond to an attack. Lyon had been right, as usual, on what to do. His head had always been the cooler one, though a little too prone to caution at times.</p><p> </p><p>The last of their house slipped through the trees, preparing for the immanent attack. Alone now, Eirika admitted reluctantly, “A little.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never did like battle.” Running his free hand through his hair, Ephraim gave her a wry grin. She didn’t have to hear his next words to know they’d make her angry. “Not that it stopped you from fighting me when you were younger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ephraim!” Flustered, Eirika shoved his shoulder. Her ears burned a red hot. She felt a pang of understanding for Corrin now, what with her two snippy brothers. “That was—we were—”</p><p> </p><p>“I jest, I jest.” He held up his hands in surrender. When she let go, he rubbed his shoulder. “Ouch, that hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Eirika puffed her cheeks, wishing not for the last time that her brother had a little of Lyon’s seriousness. Even their time here at the monastery had done little to change his constant teasing. Though, if even Lady Rhea or Seteth couldn’t stop her brother, nothing could.</p><p> </p><p>Another horn sounded, a last warning of their imminent battle. The school was famous for the Battle of Eagle and Lion, an imitation of that battle long ago where various smaller kingdoms broke free from the Empire’s influence. With the number of houses in the monastery now, it was more a round robin of battles than a single. Today it was Verdigris Hounds vs Purpure Kinshis, with the winner going on to face Marth and his Crimson Dragons. In the distance, Eirika could make out the faint shape of Camilla’s wyvern. Somewhere beneath her were her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>And soon, they were going to cross swords with one another. The school uniforms they wore didn’t protect them from all harm. Eirika frowned. “I know it is all pretend, but I do not like this. We are classmates. We should not go to war with one another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I find this…” Her brother paused, searching for the right word. He gripped his lance. “enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoyable?” Eirika took a deep breath. She rubbed her ears. Staring at him, she asked in disbelief, “You find this enjoyable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ephraim shrugged casually, completely unconcerned. “It is a good test of skill. I have wondered how I compare to the great Xander or Lady Camilla. The strength in her axe-wielding, the power in his ancestral sword, I have wanted to face them for some time now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have?” Eirika blinked, surprised. She had known her brother took to the lance like a fish to water, preferring the training classes to any other lesson they had, but she had assumed it was just because her brother didn’t like sitting still for long.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just them. Robin, Corrin—it’s like the strongest fighters from all the lands have gathered here.” Ephraim curled a hand into a fist, a determined expression on his face. “It would be quite the challenge to face them, to fight them. To be frank, I have eagerly awaited this day for some time now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, you are worrying me a little.” Eirika reached out, pressing a hand against his forehead. Not a fever. Good, but somehow that made it worse. This was his opinion without the haze of sickness. “We have tea with all the heads once a week. Do you spend that entire time comparing your strength?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the entire time, no.” Ephraim rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. “Still, you have to admit, this is a better choice than the alternative. A fake battle instead of the real ones our countries face.”</p><p> </p><p>Eirika could sense the trap her brother was laying even as she stepped in it. She narrowed her eyes. “Well, yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we are fostering relationships through this,” he added sagely, crossing his arms. “Through battle, we are forging peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Eirika would practically hear the smirk in his voice. His cheek twitched, like he was supressing a laugh, but no matter how hard she glared, he refused to break. Begrudgingly, she admitted, “Fine. I suppose this does have a purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” His cheek twitched again and she braced herself, already knowing she wouldn’t like what he said next. “Though I will have to ask you to go easy on them—we do not want to destroy them too badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ephraim!” Glowering, she shoved his shoulder again, harder. Where exactly he got this teasing streak, she had no idea. Their parents weren’t like this at all. And why was it only ever directed at her?</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Laughing as he apologized, Ephraim grabbed her hand before she could push him any further. “I do see your meaning—it is a little hard to point my lance at a fellow student. Particularly the younger ones, like Elise and Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>When it was clear he wasn’t making fun of her, Eirika retracted her hand. Slightly mollified, she crossed her arms and stared in the distance at Camilla’s wyvern. “I know you and Innes do it all the time, but…” She bit her lip. “Surely there’s a better way than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Innes.” Her brother frowned, a shudder running up his spine. He glanced over his shoulder as though mentioning his self-proclaimed rival would summon him. “He’s…special.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. Their constant rivalry had been a source of entertainment through the years. “That is one way to put it. I don’t know if I should admire or pity his stubbornness.”</p><p> </p><p>The final horn sounded, a single clear note that echoed through the battlefield. The battle was upon them. Ephraim tensed up again. He glanced at her. “You can return to the monastery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Eirika stared at him in surprise, her jaw falling slack. Those were not the words she expected to hear. “You want me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, never.” He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. His eyes were gentle. “In the end, this is just a mock battle. Victory or loss here does not actually mean much beyond bragging rights. You do not have to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Touched, she covered his hand with her own. His hands were bigger than they used to be, but just as warm. Just as kind. “No, I will stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, worry colouring his voice. “Everyone will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She smiled determinedly, drawing her sword from its sheath. There was one thing she refused to do, and that was be left behind. To watch her brother fight and fall in battle without her. They ran Verdigris Hounds together. They would fight together. “After all, this is a step toward peace, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve grown.” He squeezed her shoulder one last time but his gaze was already on Camilla, his lips curling into a challenging smile. There was nothing peaceful or well-meaning about his intentions in the least. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a step toward peace, Eirika reminded herself. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>And if not, well, then she’d just have to force it to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>